A multi-chip package is fabricated by electrically connecting logic-chips to memory-chips after such chips have been stacked upon each other. A logic-chip is a kind of micro device, and a memory-chip is capable of storing/regenerating information. In a multi-chip package, logic and memory chips are packaged simultaneously, advantageously resulting in a small package volume that is suitable for miniaturization of electronic products.
For example, in a two chip variety of multi-chip package, two stacked chips are electrically connected together plus the chips are electrically connected to a lead frame. The lead-frame provides connections with an external electronic device. In this case, conventionally, a bonding pad equipped with the chips is electrically connected to the lead-frame via a wire boding technique.
Specifically, in the multi-chip package, each chip includes one or more common circuits, namely one or more circuits having the same function as circuits within other chips in the package, e.g., a power circuit or a clock generator. In the case that each chip is the same, then all components in the chips will be the same.
For example, the chips in the package all have power circuits, respectively. Power circuits generate all sorts of power used in the chip by adapting external power signals.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a semiconductor package 100 constituted of two chips, chip 1 and chip 2, each of which includes a power circuit and an internal circuit of the chip. Because both chips have a power circuit, the overall current consumed by semiconductor package 100 increases.
In a mobile apparatus such as a cell phone, it is important to maximize the amount of operating time delivered by a single full charge of the battery (or in other words, maximize battery life). Increased current consumption due to the presence of multiple operating power circuits in a multi-chip package can thwart the goal of maximizing battery life.